The collection and removal of waste in a carding machine manually involves substantial time and effort. Removing the waste collected in the chamber beneath the feed and lickerin rolls of a carding machine normally require that the side doors be opened periodically and the waste removed manually or by means of vacuum devices.
Some improvements have been made for continuously and automatically removing the waste that is collected in the lickerin chamber by the installation of a duct that forms a plenum chamber to which a vacuum is applied with the ductwork being provided with an inlet nozzle located preferably at the base of the lickerin waste chamber and an inclined chute that will tend to collect the waste deposited from the feed and lickerin rolls in the chamber which would gradually be urged by air currents from within a plenum chamber by an induced draft fan or other suitable means to remove the waste through the inlet nozzle at the base of the plenum chamber through air currents.
However, there has been a tendency for the waste in the lickerin chamber to accumulate on the inclined chute at the corners which tend to pack and to ultimately clog for the removal of the waste after prolonged periods of operation since the flow of induced air currents is generally longitudinal through the carding machine and the plenum chamber relative to the inlet nozzle.
Therefore, it is the objective of this invention to provide an improvement for removing waste that is collected in the lickerin chamber by generating cross air currents closely adjacent to the waste collecting inclined chute in the lickerin chamber that will sweep the waste collected at remote locations to prevent objectionable accumulations of lint and waste particles.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an improvement for presently available lint and waste collecting systems for carding machines by providing, in the same system, air cross currents in conjunction with longitudinal currents for generating turbulence in those areas where waste has collected normally and has been difficult to remove by present systems.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive means for providing air cross currents for cleansing certain areas within a lickerin chamber to remove lint and waste and causing it to flow into a collection chamber through a nozzle positioned in the lickerin waste-collecting chamber beneath the lickerin and feed rolls.
Other objectives and advantages of this improvement will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art of carding taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and detailed description of one preferred embodiment of this invention, and the claims which are not intended to be limited to the preferred embodiment.